Hourglass
by CharisHalk
Summary: Saya's eyes finally open, but no one is there waiting for her. She has slept too long, almost everyone she cared for had given up on waiting for her, but there was one still waiting for her, Kai, but when the two meet up, Saya finds out how long its really been and that the War, well it's really not over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Well this is a new story... Duhhh anywho I've decided that I'm not going to finish my Warriors story, I hopefully will finish this though, cos' I've got everything planned out…. Anywho on with the story **

**I do not own blood+ nor do I own Kai And Saya.**

I lay here, my eyes closed. They haven't opened in years. I don't want to open them ever again, there is no point. He's gone. She's gone. I don't care much for her, but it is very depressing to know that I killed her. My only blood sister, how will I face her children, knowing that I killed their mother. They will hate me. I know that. He's gone. She's gone. Both of their deaths were my fault. I gave up hoping that he was alive just before I went to sleep. Dead. I can still remember the nightmares I had. Him dying, my fault, dead, no, as much as I want him to be alive I know it's impossible, no one would survive what he went through, not even a chevalier. I wonder if Kai is still around, is he well? I wonder if anyone is waiting for me to wake up. Probably not, my knees are still pulled up to my chest and my cocoon is wrapped around me. It's dark, I can tell that even before I open my eyes, but I open them anyway. It's time to wake up.

I open my eyes and feel the familiar tiredness of waking up. It takes a while to get my aching muscles working. It's still dark but I can push my way out of the cocoon and as soon as a little rip opens, sunlight streams in. bright so bright. I close my eyes for a while till they adjust the sunlight. I push the cocoon. The area I'm in is in the shadow, but I can see vines growing through the walls. Everything's overgrown outsides no different. The paths are cracked and grass pokes through the gaps in the cement. _'It's been too long, I slept overtime' _my thoughts were panicked, '_what if no one I knew is alive?' _there is really only one way to find out, I will go to the restaurant. I walk out and glace down, first I might need some clothes, I am still wearing my school uniform, it's been moth-eaten and holes show my pale skin underneath, my hair has grown so long that now it's dragging on the ground. I'm not going to find new clothes in an abandoned place though so I might just have to live with it.

My feet ache as I limp down the broken staircase. The sun is burning by skin and when I get to the bottom I notice a girl sitting on the cracked ground not two feet away from me. "Miss?" the child asks me, "Yes" I reply in a very croaky voice. "Are you poor?" her question made her blink, why was a complete stranger asking her that? The girl blinked and shrugged, "you don't have to tell me, just take this." In the girls outstretched hands she held a small sheet. I didn't know where she got it, but I take it anyway and wrap it around my body. I glance at the girl and thank her before continuing on my way. _'What awaits me at that place?' _I thought _'is there anyone there?' _I'm nearly there, only about twenty meters left, nineteen, eighteen, with every step, I come a step closer to the old building, not much has changed except the roof starting to sag and the door is crooked. I pause outside the door. What's changed? I nock quietly and hear some noise inside, footsteps then a crash and some cursing before the door finally opens and I'm face to face with Kai. He hasn't changed much either, he looks around 26; I was surprised, but not as much as him. Kai takes a step back and his finger points at me, it's shaking. "Y..YYoouuurrrr Awake…" he says shakily before smiling and grabbing me in a bear hug. I smile with him, "How longs it been Kai?" I ask in my raspy voice, my throat is dry and I need a drink but I don't say so, I need to know how long I've slept. Kai looks into my eyes then glances down at my tattered clothing, "Ummm Saya can we go inside?" He says before he grabs my hand and drags me inside to an old table. "Kai, How Long Has It Been?" my voice is getting very firm, I'm happy to see him but it can wait. "Saya" he mumbles, "It's been eighty years." I almost burst out laughing, he thinks this is funny? "It's no joke Kai; you can't be a day over thirty!" "Saya I'm not kidding… It's true."

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Well this chapter is both short and a little hastily written, Sorry, anywho I just wanted to thank 'Demon Prince Haji' :) well onward with this story**

**Disclaimer – Sadly I do not own blood+ and that's probably a good thing. **

"Saya I'm not kidding… It's true." Kais voice rings in her ears, was it true or was Kai just pranking her. From the first time she saw Kai since she woke up, she was sure that she hadn't slept long. Maybe fifteen years. Kai had a serious face on "Really Saya, I'm not kidding here see!" Kai gets up to grab a newspaper off the bench, he holds it out to me and I take it. It's true. "It really has been eighty years, hasn't it?" Kai nods "But Kai, how old are you?" my voice shakes a little as I look into his eyes, he gulps and says "well Saya, Physically I'm twenty six years of age, but if you are talking since I was born, I think around ninety-eight years." Kai, is he really that old? I'm speechless, but I can gasp out one word, "How?"

Kai looks away before he says; "Saya, it was about ten or eleven years after you left, the chiropterans started appearing in even greater numbers than before. We lost more than half the Redsheild overnight. So they started looking for answers and the conclusion was chevaliers." His voice falters before once again looking me in the eyes, "Saya I was part of a team of thirty chevaliers, I'm the last alive of them. The rest were all killed by the chiropterans." I would like to say it's not true, but it is, I know it. "Kai, whose chevaliers, was it one of the twins?" Kai gives a smile "Saya, the twins can't create chevaliers, nor does their blood crystallise the others blood. I'm your chevalier." "does that mean I can order you around?" I ask lightly. Kai seems taken aback, "what you're not mad?" he asks, I smile, "no Kai I'm not. I'm just happy your alive, anyway, speaking of the twins, where are they?" Kai glances at the clock, "any moment know, and listen" we quiet down and it takes only a few moments till we hear some chatter of girls growing louder and louder till the two girls entered the room.

The two stopped and looked at Saya; both were identical to her except one had blue eyes and the other, brown. There was silence before the brown-eyed one glanced at Saya's clothing before turning to Kai and muttering "Hentai." Kai smiled lightly, "Saya this is Tori the brown eyed one and Yuri the blue, you can probably tell who they are from their appearance" I nod and Smile "Hi" I say, Yuri smiles politely, but Tori just gives me an angry look; "Your Saya right? You killed my mother." I look at my feet; somehow I knew at least one of them would hold resentment to me for what I did. I'm about to reply, but Kai interrupts me; "Tori! Go to your room!" Tori glares at Kai, "Kai you're not my father, just how old do you think I am?" Kai flinches remembering his brother, I can see Yuri take a step forward to calm her sister, but Tori has already disappeared out the door.

The atmosphere after that was very awkward, Kai sat silently staring out the door and Yuri had disappeared. I glanced out the door then back to Kai. "Kai, I'm going after Tori" he just mumbles something and I set off at a run in the direction of the black haired girl. She was not hard to find seeing as she was the only one on the street. That street, it seems so familiar yet so different. Tori glances up to see me coming, I can see her shoulders slump and she turns to greet me. I approach slowly; "Tori I understand if you hate me, you have every reason to, but please don't take it out on Kai." I can see Tori sigh and glance up to look in my eyes; "Saya, I don't hate you, you really think it's me being mean to Kai? The only reason I acted like that was because of you." I frown not understanding tori sighs once more and continues "Saya, Kai waited for you, he spent weeks sitting next to you, he waited for; weeks, months, years. You never opened your eyes for him. You hurt him; he thought you would never wake up. He would never admit it, but the reason he became a chevalier was so that you would have someone you knew when you woke up but he thought that you would never wake up, he thought that he was cursed to an eternity alone." Tori glances at the sky "Anyway we have to go back before the curfew" I frown; "Curfew?" The younger woman glances at Saya. "Saya, There is a reason there is a curfew, it is not common knowledge why for most people, it was placed by the Redsheild to protect them." "From what?" "From us, the chiropterans, and the war, well it's really not over."

**Please Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**ARGHSPLEGH! I'm soooo sorry this chapter took FOREVER to write and I've been so busy, also I really need to proofread stuff more, I just read the previous chapter and realised I stuffed up several things... Anywho, I promise from now on my story will make more sense and I will not spell Redshield wrong. Well sorry this took soooo long to get out aannnnddd Writing is a hobby, not my 'job/Whaat ever you want to call it', so chapters will vary on their release :(**

**Oh and a quick Fun Fact, did you know that there is actually a disease that is called 'the sleeping beauty disease' otherwise known as the Kleine-Levin Syndrome, it causes the person to sleep for long periods in their life (8 months for the longest recorded) and it begins around the age of 15. Well onward…**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do Not Own Blood+**

I Sat at Kai's Kitchen Table, him sitting across from me and the twins were nowhere in sight.

"Kai what was Tori talking about, I mean, when she was talking about the war not being over?" I said quietly, my brother just looked sadly into my eyes.

"Ah, she told you did she?" he sighed, "Tori Meant what she said, I told you chiropterans were appearing in numbers bigger than before, didn't that make you wonder? " the question took Me off guard, I had thought that it would only be normal seeing as the only threat to them had disappeared. Diva was dead, I was asleep and the twins were inexperienced. There really was no threat, so it was only natural. Kai Looked at me and sighed,

"Saya, there is an Organisation called the 'Ketsueki hanta,' this group is the Red shield's enemy. The Ketsueki hanta was bent on controlling the whole northern hemisphere and the only way they could do that was an unstoppable army." It takes a moment for me to realise what he said, but I know what he means.

"Us? The Army was made of Chiropterans?" dread creeps into me as the idea sinks in, everything that we've been working for, destroyed. Kai winces at the word 'Us' but he nods nevertheless. I look into his eyes, my minds reeling, so many questions, but one word stands out, _how?_ Kai guessed what I was thinking,

"How? They used the queen's blood." He said it so simply, like it was nothing. Her, _Her _Blood was being used to hurt and kill humans. More death, So much death, Too much. I'm about to ask Kai how much land the Ketsueki hanta had taken over, but I was interrupted by Tori and Yuri walking into the room. Tori glances at Kai then at me.

"Here" she says, she dumps a shopping bag in my lap and I glance inside. There is a short white dress and purple coat with matching boots. It's exactly what I wore when I returned to Kai after that long year of 'being dead'. I wince; Kai hasn't had to wait for me only once.

Thoughts race through my mind, so much so, it's a mess. I can't think straight; _'Hate, War, Death, Tori, Yuri, Kai?' _my head is a jumble but there is another interruption as Tori says;

"Saya please go put them on, Before Kai starts getting ideas." Yuri snickers and Kai just glares at the brown-eyed girl, I nod and get up, Yuri leads me down the hall to a spare room, she gestures inside before walking back into the front room. _'So weird, both familiar and different' _I think as I pull my old shirt over my head, accidentally tearing it in the process. The cloth is faded and almost completely transparent, now I know what Tori meant. I pull my new dress on and button up the top. The outfit is a little loose and I realise how hungry I am, not eating for 80 years can really take it out of you. I can easily count my ribs, but I realise that what I'm hungering for is not a cheeseburger, no, it's blood.

I gather all my discarded clothing up and I walk out into the front room, Yuri and Kai have begun a game that kind of looks like chess, but they seem to be following none of the rules. Tori is sitting in the corner of the room, her knees were brought up to her chin, book in one hand and a mug in the other. They all glance up as I walk in and Kai actually gets up. Tori puts down her book, but doesn't make any other move. It seems that as soon as I walk in, the life exits the room, everyone's turns into robots. Kai smiles, _kind of_, he walks towards me and takes my hand, his hands feel warm compared to mine, but something is up, something has changed since I left the room, Kai's smile is more of a nervous smile then a real on.

"Kai?" my voice is firm, purposely letting him know that I know something has changed. Kai gives a small nervous chuckle.

"Um Saya, it was pointed out to me just now, that your probably really hungry and all, and I know that I_ am y_our Chevalier_, _but I really don't fancy being bitten right now.." Kai's voice trails off and I cannot stop myself from laughing, Kai glances at me and he gives a small laugh as well, but the funny look doesn't go out of his eye. I pull myself together and take a breath.

"Kai, your right, I _am_ hungry, but you really think that I want _your_ blood?" Kai looks almost looked insulted and I sigh

"Just get me something to eat, Slave" I say nicely, except for the last word. _That _was added on to annoy him. He sighs

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I Think I will have two large pizza's with some coke to go with it" My appetite was normally big, but this time it was bigger than it had ever been and Kai didn't even comment on what I asked for, he just got it.

"Kai?" I ask

"Saya?" he mimics me

"What are you going to do about the war?" He stops and glances at me before saying;

"It's not what I'm Doing; it's about what _you're_ going to do. What are _you_ going to do Saya?"

"I Think I'm going to go see The Redshield."

**Well that is the end of ANOTHER chapter, so far I think this is the longest story I've written. I'm planning on getting another chapter out maybe tomorrow morning, but please don't be hating if I don't :( Anywho Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, I'm really sorry I didn't get it out in the morning my internet was being frustrating, but at least I got it out today :) anyway, next chapter that comes out will be an information page (MAYBE) :) Hey people guess what; it's my birthday tomorrow, yay, sadly though that means there probably won't be another chapter tomorrow :( Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking behind this story.**

**Here's another Fun Fact! Blood makes up around 7% of the weight of a human body! Hehehe I'm thinking that I'm going to do a fact each chapter :) ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do Not Own Blood+ **

I chewed slowly, savouring the greasy taste of my pizza, but somehow, I think I'm just buying time. I don't want all the responsibility dumped on me, _again_. Kai waits for me to speak, but I don't say a word, nor does anyone else. The Silence, it's not awkward nor is it uncomfortable, I'm thinking about what I recently learnt and I bet that their minds are racing too. Finally though, it seems that Kai can't stand the silence anymore.

"So, um, the Redshield eh?" I Look at Kai,

"Yes, the Redshield, Kai they can probably tell me a lot more than you can" I say, he sighs,

"And I suppose you would like me to take you to them, yes?" I nod, _that_ he could do, but I honestly want him nowhere near the fighting, he may be old enough to fight, but I still don't want him in harm's way. But is occurs to me, _Kai's Nearly 100!_ I can barely stop myself from bursting out laughing. Kai sees the expression on my face,

"What Saya?"

"Old Fart!" I laugh now, not being able to hold it in. The expressions on him face change from confusion to happy to angry then calm.

"You're stalling." My laughter abruptly stops and I sigh,

"I guess I am." Tori and Yuri get up from their places and sit by us.

"Kai, do you want Tori and I to take Saya to headquarters?" Yuri asks quietly, Kai glances at her then at me, obviously thinking, he answers;

"No I will take Saya to David and _Him_" his voice twists at the last word, he sighs,

"I'm going to bed, it's late, and I will take Saya there tomorrow." With that he gets up and exits the room. Both Tori and Yuri sigh in union and I glance at the curiously,

"Who's Him?" I ask and the girls look at me;

"'Him' is Joel, Kai has a major problemo with him, no one knows why though, we just showed up at the Redshield one day and Joel and Kai were standing there, both had a Gun Pointed at the others head." Tori says, but Yuri adds more;

"It took them so long to put the guns down and even after that, they just glared at each other. Never seen each other since."

Yuri gets up and disappears from the room and Tori and I are just left staring after her. Tori sighs,

"Well I think that means she's gone to bed. wait here, I will go get you a blanket." The other girl also disappears from the room but she reappears only a minute later, a big doona in her arms.

"You're gonna have to have the sofa for a while but it should be ok." She dumps the blanket down,

"Night." I smile and she withdrawals from the room. I should probably wash and get ready for bed, but I just get up walk over and collapse on my 'bed'. I'm exhausted and my muscles ache. The last thought I have is '_I wish you well Haji' _and I collapse into a deep sleep.

_The faces swim before me, Kaori ah how long has it been my friend. Riku, my brother, I'm sorry; it was my fault you died. Diva, My Sister, slain by my hand, why can I not resentment to you for what you did? And last, Haji, My Chevalier, My love, You Deserved to live more than me, you weren't the one making mistakes, you didn't deserve to die._

_All those people, all had known me, some stuck by me and some didn't, and yet, they all died. _

I shiver, I'm incredibly cold…. and soaked…. My eyes shoot open to see a grinning Kai standing over me with an empty bucket; I look at myself, I'm soaking wet, along with my blanket and the sofa, my clothes cling to me. I turn and give him the best glare I could which only make him grin even more.

"Was that necessary?" I ask, I'm nearly chattering and I've got Goosebumps down my arms. In short, I'm freezing. Kai puts on an innocent face,

"Well you didn't have a wash last night nor the eighty years before that, so I thought that maybe you could use a little freshening up."

"So you're saying that I stink?" I ask.

"Yup, go have a shower." Says Kai, I smile, it's nice being back. I Get up and head for the shower, but I am interrupted by Yuri gasping. I turn, the tall girl is standing a few meters away, her were wide with shock

"What the hell happened to your hair?" she gasps out and I pull it around my shoulder, my ankle length hair is matted and unwashed. Yuri takes a step forward then decides better, turns and runs away only to appear moments later with a hairbrush. Yuri leaps at me and starts untangling my hair. Her fingers are gentle and I barley feel anything when she drags the brush through the tangle. _Almost like a mother_, I've never experienced having a mother; mine was dead before I was born. I wonder what kind of person she was like, my father too. I hoped she was kind to my father, not like Diva and Riku. Yuri's eyes meet mine, she sighs;

"Saya, what was she like, our mother I mean?" Yuri's question takes me off guard,

"Didn't Kai ever tell you?" Yuri's shoulders slump,

"A little, but he said that I should ask you, he said you would probably know more than him." I smile,

"Well, your mother was amazing; I envied her, her voice and all. Her voice was amazing, and every time I heard it I knew it was her. Diva was compassionate to her family and only wished the best for both of you. She was someone that I wish you had known." Yuri smiles at this;

"Thank you Saya, you stick up for my mother even though what she did to you and what you must feel, Kai told us some, but only the bad, I'm sorry about Riku Saya." She smiles

"But really Saya, Kai was right, go have a shower." I scowl at her before turning and entering the bathroom.

**Well Hi guys, the ending is a little eshpleagh but anyway, **

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is chapter 5 :) hope you enjoy, oh and has anyone noticed that I swap between past and present tense a lot? Cos' I am always doing that by accident, sorry :)**

**Fun fact; (this one is not even related to blood+) Clans of long ago that wanted to get rid of their unwanted people without killing them used to burn their houses down - hence the expression "to get fired."**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own blood+**

The air outside was warm and the breeze felt refreshing as Kai and myself walked down the desolate street. For the first time, I notice the only person other than Kai and the twins I have seen was the little girl that I saw yesterday. Other than that, there have been no signs of anyone. I ask Kai,

"Kai where is everyone?" Kai gives a small smile and glances at me,

"Everyone? They have fled, most to Tokyo Citadel."

"Tokyo Citadel?"

"The only place that is safe for us. Most of japan is controlled by chiropterans and we're too weak to stage an attack, our last forces are there. They protect those whom can afford to buy their safety." I gasp, I hadn't realised it was that bad. Kai glances at me and continues,

"The people you see here are either poor or stubborn. Some know that we live here and they stay thinking that we can protect them, but things tend to happen. Not everyone can be saved." Kai stops and I realise that we are standing at the docks, there are a few ships bobbing in the water, but I also notice some large red warehouses. Kai walks towards one of these.

"Ah we are here." he mutters before pushing open on of the large iron doors to reveal an empty warehouse. I glance at him unsure, but he walks to the Center of the room where a heavy looking metal plate lays, he kneels and grunts with effort as he slowly dragged the plate aside, underneath it is a dark well-like hole leading into the ground, there is a rusty iron ladder leading into the abyss.

Kai slides his feet down before grabbing a rung. He looks at me,

"Well come on, we don't have all day." I smile and follow after him.

The tunnel was dark and small and my back rubbed up against it as we descended. It smelt mouldy and the air was moist. But finally our feet touched solid ground and a sensor somewhere turned on some lights.

We were in a small machine room where Kai walks to a control panel and starts pressing buttons. There is a groaning of cogs before one wall splits open to disclose a huge area bustling with people, work desks sit in neat rows, most have people sitting in them. Messengers in red jackets dodge people and continue running. It really is the Head office. But somehow even with this many people, around 900 at an odd guess, the noise in minimal, no one speaks, idle chitchat is not important at the moment but something disturbs me from my thoughts, a mountainous Man in a business suit turning to sneer at us; he had brown hair, wide set dark brown eyes and an incredibly big, broken nose. His smile is cruel and his top lip curls up.

"So the little fledgling has finally come back to the nest." He says in a very nasal voice. Kai smiles coldly,

"Hello Joel." The tall man frowns.

"I believe its sir to you, Brat!" Kai laughs and mimics him is a childish voice;

"I believe its sssiiiiiirrrr to you brat." The other man goes red with fury and Kai laughs even more before saying,

"Never call me Brat again or I_ will_ carry through on my threat." Says Kai, Joel glares at him,

"As will I" The big man says before finally seeing me, he gasps and turns to Kai, all his anger forgotten,

"Is that her?"

"The one and only." Joel takes a step towards me and we shake hands.

"Hello, I'm Joel, and you must be Saya, we've been waiting for you." Pain stabs at my heart, everyone's been waiting for me but I put that to the back of my mind, not wanting to think about that now. I nod and say,

"Yes, I'm here now, waiting's over." Joel smiles shrewdly,

"I suppose you would want to meet that Man David and to know the status." I nod,

"Then right this way" Joel leads Kai and I through the mass of people to a door on one side of the area, he pushes it open to make known a small walkway, devoid of people. He walks in, our footsteps echo through the corridor until they stop along with us outside another door. Joel turns and looks at us,

"Pipsqueaks first" Kai scowls at him before pushing open the door.

Inside, there was an office like area, bookshelves covered the wall and a huge wood desk dominated one side of the room. At the desk sat a man, he stood up, he also was tall, but not towering like Joel. He had sandy blonde hair and sea-blue eyes; he looked around the same age as Kai... This was David,

"Hello Kai, I see the years have been kind to you."

"Same as you old friend." Says Kai and both him and David give a chuckle,

"That joke gets worse every time we tell it." David declares and Kai nods in agreement. I don't understand at all, but there is not time to dwell on it. David turns to me and blinks confused for a second. The blonde then glances at Joel whom is standing next to me. Joel gives a nod,

"Well I'll be back later for the little ones." David nods and Joel exits the room, David then turns to me.

"Hello, you are Saya right, please have a seat, I have a lot to tell you."

**Well here is ANOTHER chapter :) I know I said I would put an information page here, (I've already finished it) but it would spoil the next chapter so it will be coming sooooon. **

**Please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not even going to explain why this is so late, Sorry :/ well here it is, finally, CHAPTER 6! Also, sorry if it's terrible :(**

**DemonPrinceHaji: no, this Joel and this David are different from before, it will become clearer as the story goes along.**

**Fun fact~ the human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body to squirt blood 30 feet.**

**Disclaimer~ I Do Not Own Blood+**

The seat is made of rough leather, I run my finger around on the arm rest, David is speaking but I barley hear him. I _want_ to know what he's saying, but I can't, His voice floats in one ear then out the next but I do catch one word, _Chevalier. _I frown, now paying attention, but it barley makes sense.

"I'm sorry, what?" I butt in and David sighs,

"I was saying how Kai's team was defeated, and so was mine, you would know this if you were paying attention Miss Otonashi" I frown,

"Your team, I thought that All the David's and Joel's were not on any teams?" The blonde man rolls his eyes,

"Gee, you really weren't paying attention were you? Anyway, No, in history all the David's and Joel's were not assigned into teams, they just went wherever they needed to go, but, Kai must have told you that he was a chevalier, did he tell you that there were others? In all, there was a team that Kai was in, and then there was my team. Kai's team was made up of your Chevaliers and my team was Diva's Chevaliers. Like Kai, I am the last in my team. Honestly it was pure chance we both survived." I blink, David, does that mean that he is chevalier too? I ask him,

"David does that mean you're a chevalier too? If so how old are you?" he nods,

"Well, I was born the year that you fell asleep, a few days later in fact. Then about another 25 years later, I was turned into a chevalier" I nod, suddenly thinking of how old I am, _way too old_. David looks me in the eye;

"So Miss Otonashi, are you paying attention now?" I smile,

"Of course" he nods

"Well like I was saying, because the Ketsueki hanta has us at Tokyo citadel, they have become foolish, they expect no outside attack, and all their current information and supplies are in the military building in the south east of Japan, so, we're going to blow it up." He smiles and I frown,

"But why not just send in army jets or something and blow it up from the outside?"

"Ah we'd do that if we could, but, the military base is actually mostly underground and also they have anti-aircraft missiles, so, well, yeah." I nod and David glances at his watch, "well I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Oh and Saya, here" he holds out his hand and in it, I perfect blade lays, I smile

"Thanks."

The birds swooped through the azure sky, a perfect day, ish. We stood outside one of the warehouses next to the ocean. Waves lapped up at the beach and around a small boat that was to take us to the Ketsueki hanta's base. David and Joel were loading crates into the boat while also explaining the plan.

"once we get there, not a sound." David said and Joel continued;

"they will have many sentries, the plan is to take out the ones in our paths silently, and no one is to use their gun unless it is of absolute need. We lay explosive on the key points and then run like hell." Kai nods and I smile, it's a good plan, nice and simple. David stands up straight and stretches.

"Running like hell usually works." he puts in with a smile, we're nervous and he is just trying to lighten the mood but no one smiles.

"well it's either that or die an explosive death!" He glances at his watch and then to us,

"anyway, it's time to go we don't want to be late." Both Joel and he get in the boat, Kai and I pause and glance at each other, I think he's about to say something but David interrupts him,

"Come on guys, it'll be a blast!" Kai glares at him then looks at me,

"I guess we should go." He mumbles and gets in the boat and I follow him.

The boat is small, but big too, a small staircase led down into a tiny storage area where crates of explosives lay. Kai looks nervous and he keeps glancing up at me, if only I knew what he was thinking.

Joel is sitting in the Rear of the boat steering and drinking a soda, he looks very relaxed, I envy him, my legs are jelly and I feel a little sick. I wonder how David feels, but the blonde man is down in the storage area and I'm not moving just yet, so instead, to distract myself I look out at the ocean, Okinawa is fading behind us and the bright sunlight sparkles off the water.

There was one day like this I can remember, we were at the beach, having a picnic in the sun. all of us, Riku, George, Kai and even me, we were all laughing and playing around. It's a nice memory, compared to all my other ones. It is a scary thing to know that I could laugh and have a family after what I did. I wonder what made George be so nice to me after what I did in Vietnam, but still today, the sun still sparkles off the deep blue ocean. Ahead now, I can see land, on it, is a huge gray structure.

"What is that?" I ask, but neither Joel nor Kai answers me, instead I get an answer from behind me, David,

"It's the Blood Hunters Hideout."

**Well, What did you think**

**Next Few Chapters Should Be Good! Also if you haven't worked out, 'Ketsueki Hantā' translates into 'Blood Hunter'.**

**Also, what do you say to me writing the next chapter from Kai's POV?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi People I Finally Got A Cover for This Story *Yay* :) Just Wanted To Thank All My Awesomeness People Who Actually Read This :). **

**~Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Blood+**

**Kai's POV :) **

The island was a solitary one, the waves crashed on the rocky shore and wind whistled as it tore at the sparse and thin vegetation. There was only one way to describe it, miserable. The building stood at the very highest point of the island; it was square and had bars on the window, it looked exactly like a jail. I Glance at her. It's sad; I hardly think of her as my sister anymore, too much has happened, to many of her kin I have killed. I can't let her know though, it would break her heart, but I have to admire her, lying back, seemingly completely relaxed. Her long hair whips around in the breeze and she looks almost bored but I can tell she is nervous, why wouldn't she be?

I glance at the island, the boat was skirting around it, looking for a place to beach. I dread the moment when it will grate up on the rocks, my legs feel unstable and I feel a little sick. No matter how many times I go into situations like this, the nerves never go away. Joel once told me it was natural, which was before we had _that _fight, I glance back at him and try and remember how it had happened, anything to keep the nerves away.

_I was sitting in a deep leather lounge; Joel sat across from me in an identical seat. We were talking, I don't remember what about, but I had stopped listening and my thoughts had turned to Saya, I wondered how she was; I wondered if I had the right to wonder how she was. Joel had noticed my silence and had asked about it, I had just replied with one word; _

"_Saya" Joel had sighed and he looked into my eyes_

"_Kai, give up on her, she hasn't awoken for more than 70 years, she's abandoned you, you don't deserve to wait for something that won't happen. Give up." I don't know why I had felt such anger towards him. I reacted irrationally, I'd yelled and screamed at him that there was always hope, but Joel had insisted that it wasn't a bad thing to give up on someone every once in a while. In the end, it got so bad that I had reacted without thinking, I'd pulled out my gun, and he pulled out his, I was lucky that the twins had arrived when they did, otherwise, I might have done something I really might have regret._

_I hadnt visited her 'grave' in years, slowly, over time; my thoughts of my sister became irrational. She was a monster, why should I have to wait for her? Why did I wait for her? My sadness slowly became anger and hatred. Then she had awoken, I opened the door and suddenly I realised, it wasn't her fault what how I felt, it was mine, she wasn't what I had thought her to be. I had let her in without a moment's hesitation, but I still felt something of unease towards her, she, not matter how hard I tried to change my view, she was something I both feared and hated. Even still, I owe her, I don't fear her, no, nor do I hate her, I just don't feel as if she is my sister though._

She's looking at me now; I can see her eyes out of the corner of mine. She looks calm. I look up and catch her eye. She smiles, everything seems so robotic around her; she smiles, I smile, she cries, I look sad. She doesn't look sad though, I can see it in her eyes, even _if_ Saya feels nervous, the monster is keenly awaiting the point of the battle. I think of it like this, Saya is not a monster, but in the depth of the fight, the Monster Saya whom loves killing comes out. I don't think she realises this, but I don't think she can control the monster very easily. It's kind of hard to believe, but I feel as if it's true, the Saya who is lying back enjoying the breeze is not a monster. _That _Saya is not _my_ Saya. She's standing up now and I can hear David and Joel getting ready to disembark a few seconds later, there is an awful low screeching sound as the bottom of the vessel grinds up on the rocky beach and I stand, the rock overhangs a lot of the small rocky area, I can already tell its going to be a hard climb up. Joel jumps off the boat before dragging it further up the shore. There are a few shudders before everyone goes ashore, the gravel crunches under my feet and Joel throws me a black bag that he pulled out of a crate.

The trek takes a while, Saya takes the lead and we all follow after her; Joel then me, then David, the path twists and winds through the rocky area, but it we are definitely getting closer and closer to the looming mass of grey. No one speaks; the only sound is the crunching of our boots on the ground and the wind. Once again I let my mind wonder while we walk, it's hard to think though, and it is amazing how much distracting silence is. It forces you to keep your eyes open, lucky I'd say, Joel stops in front of me causing me to run into him, I can see his hand around Saya's arm; she doesn't seem to know why though until Joel points his finger towards where she was about to step. I can see a glint of muddy metal, and then the whole shape appears apparent to me, a bear trap. David interrupts the silence with a shocked whisper;

"I don't think you'd find many bears around here."

**Well how about that, I think I did pretty good for Kai's POV, anywho expect some action (Maybe) in the next chapter! :) **

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya Guys! :) Sorry This Chapter Is Soooo Late, But It Is Holidays Now, So I Can Get More Chapters Out :) Yay**

**~Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Blood+ **

**Saya's POV **

I shudder slowly moving my foot away from the deadly contraption. In my mind, I can almost feel it crunching around my ankle, and yet; I have known pain far worse. Joel removes his hand from around my arm and I breathe a sigh of relief as I step back. The towering man takes the lead and I wait till both Kai and David have passed me before once again joining the line. One step after another, then another, then another, the walk takes a while but we get there, Joel looks a little puffed, but to me, Kai and David, Being Chiropterans, the walk barely affected us.

The Building loomed before us, great iron doors stood unguarded to our right, padlocks held the inside room inaccessible. David took one of the locks in his hand; he sighed and pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket,

"Hmm never hurts to have one of these, also, do they ever learn?" with that, the Blonde man put the bobby pin in the lock and rattled it till there was a low click and the lock popped open. David stood back with a smile on his face, he glances at us and shrugs with a smug look on his face,

"I learnt that in primary school I did." I smile and follow after him as he enters the looming building. The rest of us follow and gasp when we enter a long two story corridor stretches far ahead, no windows light it but I can clearly see dust swirling in the light from the open door, a thin layer of powder dusts the ground and our voices echo through the hallway. David reaches into his pack and pulls out a torch. We all expect to see something jump out at us, maybe a chiropteran or something, anything to interrupt this silence. I feel trapped, like a bird in a cage, only this is worse, it feels more like a bird trapped beneath a cats claws, trapped and knowing that you could die any second. Kai, who stands in front of me, glances over his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine, he sighs then, looks back down the hall,

"I guess we should hurry." He whispers and the rest of the group nods and starts at a quiet jog, the only sound for meters and meters is the thumping of feet and I'm content just looking at the back of Kais heels for guidance until he stops and I run into the back of him, I glare at him before seeing what stopped him, we have finally run out of the hallway into a large machine room with many rusty pipes laying everywhere,

"What was going on here?" I say under my breath, David glances and me and shrugs,

"Who knows, but we have to split up, there should be a man hole that leads to the underground base." I nod and Watch as Kai, David and Joel splits up, combing the ground for the entrance, I take the only path the rest have not gone, to the right, I crouch and wipe my finger over the ground to reveal how dusty the ground actually is, it must have been years since someone has walked through this room, our trail would be clear to anyone, footprints clearly outlined where we had been. I stand up and dust off my hands and keep walking forward, slowly, Silenced minutes slide by until I reach on of the stone walls, I can go no further I turn to face the centre of the room, here, rusty pipes connected with the machines and then disappeared through holes in the wall, I walk through the pipes, brushing my hand against them until I pull it away with shock, the rust smells… different. I lean over and chip some from the metal and then it hits me, it's not rust, its blood. These pipes carry blood! There are many cracks in the metal so, it must leak out then dry before hitting the ground.

"Found it." I jump, startled, and spin around then I realise, the voice was carried across the vast room and it was Kai's. I glance back at the pipe before setting off at a jog towards the voice's source closer and closer, I can now hear their breathing and I turn the corner to see Kai kneeling on the ground over a metal grate, and I'm about to walk towards him until I see the black clad figures standing around him pointing their guns at him. I take a step back and try and blend into the background hoping that they didn't see me, they didn't, slowly I draw my sword and watch as two tall figures come around the opposite side and run strait into the other men, David and Joel have now joined the fray within seconds the armed men have the two taller ones kneeling along with Kai, I can see the frustration in all of their faces and one of the black clad men grabs Kai's chin and roughly drags his face up, the man removes the helmet he was wearing to reveal a burly unshaved face,

"Is there anyone else here with you?" the man's voice rings out loudly; Kai looks into his eyes and gives a loud laugh,

"Of course, you think we came alone, there is a whole number of troops surrounding you right now." The Burly man glares at Kai then grabs his gun and hits Kai in the face with the butt of it, blood trickles down his face from the impact and the burly man then grabs the top of Kais head using his hair the hold on to, the man yanks Kai to his feet and Kai goes along without struggling, the man points the gun to the side of Kais head and my mind is screaming at me _'HELP HIM, HELP HIM YOU IDIOT!' _and I lunge forward with my sword out front but I'm too late, my sword pierces the man's heart just a brief moment after the gunshot rings out and Kai falls to the ground dead, not even a chevalier can survive a headshot.

**Well, did you like this chapter? Sorry Kai lovers, it was necessary to the storyline. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would really appreciate some feedback! (also, there is probably only going to be one more chapter before this Fanfic is finished)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

I can't breathe, I'm kneeling, but I can't tell, he's gone, the one person I have left, gone, Fathers Gone, Riku's Gone, Diva's Gone, Haji, and now, Kai, my mind seems to have slowed down along with everything else. Like watching slow motion in a movie, dust is risen, gunshots echo, screams of pain drench the scene, how could I not have noticed a thing like this, how could I not have noticed the bullets that have ripped through my stomach, it's almost as if I'm not there, I feel like just a spectator, I could watch as friends died I could just kneel here for thousands of years, I feel nothing, no pain, no sadness, only nothing, but I'm not dead, that I know. David and Joel are screaming my name and a firm hand grabs my shoulder and shakes me, I slowly turn my head my head up and look into the intelligent eyes of David, blood runs down his face from a head wound and he's lacking an arm, ahh, yes, he's a chevalier, I remember now. His lips are moving, I can see, but I can't register any sound. He slaps me, I barely notice, David looks at where Kai and _that _man lay, my sword still sticks out of his body. The tall man leans over and rips the blade out of the corpse, he lays it in my lap and I look down surprised, I glance up in his eyes and now I can hear his voice, like a low whisper in my mind,  
"_Saya, we need you now, fight and avenge your brother."_ I nod,  
_"I suppose."_ My voice is raspy and I feel like a robot, stand up, step forward, slash, jab, duck, I lie, I _am _a robot, I feel nothing, I feel no regret for the lives I reap. Bullets don't hurt, they only restrict, and they make me slower, I dodge, _must not get shot _my robot self thinks. I am slowly gaining control, slowly I begin to register the lives I am taking, slowly I begin to register the screams of pain from the people, and slowly I register the hot tears that run down my cheeks and finally, I register the sound of a man shouting stop. Everyone stops. They all are saluting to a figure that trudges through the screen of dust, I would be a perfect time to kill them, but I know it's foolish, I'm starting to have trouble keeping on standing I've lost to much blood, Joel is laying on the ground, wether dead or unconscious, I don't know, but he looks seriously wounded, if he's not dead already, he will be soon. David kneels next to his, his only hand trying to stop the flow of blood pouring out of his left arm socket, he looks deathly pale and I don't think he will last much longer, me, the bullet wounds in my stomach feel like red hot pokers, but its slowly fading as my wounds heal and as they do I become weak with hunger, my throat burns even worse than the holes in my belly. I cup my hands around my throat and kneel as I watch the man who called a halt walk through the dust. He doesn't seem like much, he wears a purple-maroon suit and his black shiny hair is combed back, his face was neatly shaved. He started clapping slowly and I jump as I realise who this is, no, it can't be. I thought he was dead, _no he MUST be dead_, and my thoughts were panicked as his snake like voice pierced the air.  
"Hmm, I feel sorry for you, this always seems to happen, such _bad_ luck" The man smiles like a maniac, his thin lips pull back to reveal a row of perfect white teeth and he starts laughing crazily before cutting himself off,  
"Not my fault really, just always seems to happen this way, I guess it really is your own fault that lowlife chevalier died and you were so close to destroying my precious blood factory, like I always say, the best place to hide a book is in a bookshelf, the obvious place." I catch my breath,  
"AMMSSHHHEEELLLL!" I roar and lunge at him my sword aiming strait for his heart, he snatches the blade away from me holding the tip of the it in between his forefinger and thumb,  
"Tut, Tut, Tut my dear queen would you kill your own uncle?" he says and I hiss,  
"you're no uncle of mine." My voice is barley a whisper now, I really _am _running out of energy, I let go of the sword and slide to the ground my breath comes in loud pants as I try not to fall unconscious, I glance at David who is looking at me,  
"Saya, we're dead." His voice is weak and he is shaking he meets my eyes, I can hear Amshel muttering behind me,  
"Someone shut that dog up." The line of still-saluting men breaks and one violently kicks the back of David's head making him fall face first right next to me, his hand lays across one of my feet, in it, he holds a small black remote, the detonator. I look at Kais body, a small red pendant hangs on a chain around his neck, I look at Amshel, he still holds my beloved blade, its red stone gleaming,  
"Do it Saya." A weak whisper reaches my ears, its David's voice and finally David lays still, his chest no longer rising and falling.  
"Finally! I thought that mutt would never shut up." Amshel's voice was light with dark amusement. I look into his eyes.  
"Goodbye Uncle Amshel" My voice is laden with sarcasm, I reach down and pick up the remote, and I flick back a safety case and press the orange button below.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Amshel's voice is high with panic and he tries to run away as the bag David was carrying blows up and everything goes black, I'm dead before I hit the ground.

**Disclaimer~ I Do Not Own Blood+**

**Well, did you like it; sadly this is the last chapter :( Buuutt I'm planning on writing another fanfiction sometime soon :) Thanks to all my mega awesome readers whom have stuck with me this whole time and Bye Bye till next time,**

_**~From CharisHalk~**_


End file.
